A to Z
by Shadow Vanilla
Summary: Sora/Riku - A collection of 26 sentences, each one from a different letter of the alphabet.


This is a present for the always awesome Ri-chan, one of my best friends. It's her: "It's going to be Thanksgiving this weekend and I want you to write me Sora x Riku!" present. "I want prompts!" she said. Kind of late though - but it's her fault for scribbling the prompts on notebook paper when we were walking to third hour! And I couldn't read them!

This is the random/emo/crack-tastic result.

**You have been warned. **

* * *

**A to Z - Sora x Riku 26 Sentences**

_One sentence for 26 prompts, each starting with each letter of the alphabet._

For - The always awesome ri"the smex"ku

Love, Kiwi-chan

* * *

_**A – Axel**_

Sora didn't get that an "Axle" was a part of the car when Riku took him for a drive and they passed through the tollbooth .

_**B – Bubbles**_

Bubble baths are especially good when shared with a best friend.

_**C – Click**_

Sora knew something was up when he felt Riku click his hands together with a pair of shiny new handcuffs.

_**D – Drape **_

"Alright! You found me!" Sora sighed, tripping over the curtains he had been hiding (or tangled) in and turned to face Riku.

_**E – Elephant**_

Sora tried to drag Riku along byhis belt, but found that Riku weighed a lot more than Sora could have ever guessed.

_**F- Fire**_

Sora turned around and smiled, and Riku felt like he had been hit with a thousand of Axel's fire attacks.

_**G – Graphic **_

Art class was the funnnest class of the day because he got to sit next to Riku and draw keyblades.

_**H – Horny**_

Sora sighed, and took out the porno Riku had gotten him from underneath his pillow.

**I – Instead **

"Why couldn't you have taken me instead?" Riku asked to no one, staring at Sora's gravestone, wondering why he didn't jump in front of the heartless that had taken his life.

_**J – Jester**_

Compared to Riku, Sora always felt like a total loser.

_**K – Kryptonite**_

"Dammit," Riku muttered, "Why do you always have to use the puppy dog eyes?"

_**L – Lemon**_

Riku bent further over the table, chest visible through his loose shirt's collar, as he wiped the lemon juice out of Sora's eye.

_**M – Moon**_

"You know Riku, the moon's the same color as your hair," the brunette said, reaching for Riku's hand under the pale moonlight.

_**N – No**_

"But Riiikkkuuuuu.." the brunette pleaded, pointing once again to the lollypop in the window "I want it really baaadddd.."

_**O – Opposite**_

"Let's end this!" Riku yelled, facing the army of heartless, while Sora lay overcome by darkness.

_**P – Primp**_

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked, bending around the door frame "Can you help my with my hair?"

_**Q – Quadrilateral**_

Sora called Riku and asked if he could come over and work on his math homework, not knowing they wouldn't get any work done that night.

_**R – Raunchy**_

Riku had no problem to Sora wanting to be a cowboy for Halloween, in fact, he kind of liked the idea.

_**S – Sexy Love**_

"Pet names suck." muttered Sora, sulking and walking towards Riku, the one who had called him.

_**T – Trivial**_

He was soaking wet and his ankle was probably broken, but that didn't matter because Riku was the one carrying him home.

_**U – Ultimate **_

The fight with Xemnas would never be their last battle, why, when they got home, the first thing they did was fight over the remote!

_**V – Very**_

"Hey Riku," Sora sighed, "Do Paopu fruits taste really good?"

"Dunno. I haven't had one yet."

_**W – When **_

On the day of Riku's graduation, Sora wondered what it would have been like to graduate with him.

_**X – Xemnas**_

Riku would always throw himself in danger's way for Sora, no matter what the cost.

_**Y – Yes**_

"Yes!" Riku heard Kairi scream, and he sadly looked down at the tiny velvet box in is pocket, a single tear running down his face.

_**Z – Zexy**_

When Sora saw that Zexion had the new version of Romeo and Juliet, he made a mental note to buy a copy for Riku.

* * *

Kiwi-chan -11/26/07

review please, you know you want to! I'll reply, I promise!


End file.
